1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for hollow walls particularly suitable for use in repairing same according to the method which is made possible through the use of the attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that modern day building construction techniques have been increasingly directed toward the use of wallboard panels to construct walls and partitions. The wallboard materials generally used are commonly referred to as drywall, gypsumboard, plasterboard, etc. Certain of these materials are marketed under trademarks such as for example, SHEETROCK.RTM. brand panels, by the United States Gypsum Company of Chicago, Illinois. The wallboards are generally secured to studs which are suitably spaced according to local building codes.
While the construction techniques of such hollow walls has provided an increasing number of advantages, in practice, the resulting hollow walls have nevertheless presented certain disadvantages in maintainance and repairs. For example, to repair a damaged portion of wallboard occurring between two studs generally involves cutting and removing a relatively large section extending from stud to stud, and securing the end portions of a replacement panel to each stud. While this technique facilitates a repair of the damaged wall, it nevertheless is expensive and wasteful. In addition, the nature of such a repair requires that the repair panel be of a thickness identical to that of the existing wallboard so as to provide a continuous surface at the periphery of the repair. Also, since such drywall panels are not constructed to withstand substantial bending forces, the flexing of the wallboard repair panel between the studs presents a problem due to the absence of structural support means within the span. In most applications, since the stud-to-stud span is approximately 16 inches, this problem of panel flexibility can cause acute problems of discontinuity at the surfaces between the repair panel and the surrounding wall portions.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to overcome these disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,416 to Helton relates to a Method and Apparatus for Repairing Wallboard of the type contemplated by the present invention. This patent relates to a relatively complex apparatus to secure wallboard repair panels in position within an opening including a backing plate 15 and a stem 21. The patent clearly illustrates the difficulties which have been encountered in repairing such hollow walls but does not disclose a practical solution for these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,970 to Rosenblum relates to a Wallboard Repair Device for patching holes in wallboard including two slidably connected pieces that can be locked together to form a flat, recessed backing support that is inserted into a trimmed hole in the wall. The Rosenblum patent also clearly illustrates the relative difficulty and complexity of prior art devices which have been developed with the increasing use of drywall wall panels. Neither of these patents disclose nor suggest an attachment for retaining a repair panel within an opening in a wallboard even similar to the attachment which we have invented.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,056 to Shaw relates to an ornamental panel or covering wherein a fastening strip is utilized to cover the ragged edges of panel materials formed of "insulite" sound deadening paperboard to provide an ornamental arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,028 to Petersen relates to a Barn Batten which is used to cover crevices between adjacent barn boards and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,925 to Fitts relates to a spring-type Fastening Device adapted to secure in superposed relationship panel framings, supports or sheet structures. U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,145 to Tummins relates to a Wallboard Fastener for securing wallboards or panels to furring strips or other supporting framework. U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,173 to Madsen relates to a Double Glazed Window Structure which directs attention to a storm sash readily mountable on, or demountable from a window sash and to be effectively secured in place by weatherstrips. U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,179 to Petersen relates to a Joining and Cornering Strip to join and/or corner rigid or flexible boards without the necessity of drilling any holes or making any special preparation of the boards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,906 to Dudley relates to Separating Strips for Wall Joints which seal the joints between wall panels of plywood to prevent moisture from running or infiltering into the joints between adjacent panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,972 to Carr relates to a Panel Assembly connected together by elongated expanded moldings. Neither of these patents disclose, nor relate to, an attachment for retaining a section of wallboard replacement panel in position with such simplicity and such accuracy, as the attachment and the unique method of repairing hollow walls which we have invented.